My Immoral
by Four's Fanfiction
Summary: Finn comes across some pretty radical stuff while prowling the halls of PB's castle.


Finn had seen some pretty disturbing sights in his day, from talking mountains to old men proclaiming their lack of clothing, he'd see almost everything. But nothing could prepare the young adventurer for the sight which was before him now, as he stood in the hall way of Princess Bubblegum's castle, peeking through a sliver of a crack in the door to her room. The scene before him was something he'd only heard stories about, mostly from Jake but occasionally from other men he'd met on his adventures. What was this sight you may ask? What had caused our young adventurer to nearly quiver with excitement. Laying upon the pink Princesses bed was, of course, the Princess herself, and she was currently busy kissing and tenderly groping a person that lay beside her.

That person was Marceline.

Their tongues meeting each other, their bare breasts pushing up against one another, and the panties. Finn nearly lost it there when he saw what sexy panties the two were wearing. Bubblegum was wearing a pair of pink panties with red laze, a little rainbow spreading across the front. Marceline was wearing what appeared to be a red thong, causing the young adventurer to erect his sword. While he literally strained to control himself, the door to PB's room suddenly swung open, revealing a half naked Marceline staring down lustfully at Finn. "Hey there lover-boy, come to join the party?" Before Finn could even come up with a response, the Vampire Queen grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the room, slamming the door shut behind her as she did.

Tossed into the bed, Finn suddenly found himself surrounded by the two women in his life he'd been having strange feelings about. Princess Bubblegum crawled to wards him, licking her lips slowly as she did. "Oh Finn, we're so glad you could join us, we need a big strong man to help us." Her voice was sultry and sweet at the same time he noticed.

"Wh-what do you mean, you need help?" Finn asked as he became aware of Marceline on his other side.

The Vampire Queen grabbed his arm, bringing it up to her bare breast. "Well Finn, we're kinda' lacking some important equipment at the moment, and since you're such a brave and strong warrior, we figured you wouldn't mind helping us out by...unsheathing your sword." She smiled and her fangs showed, causing Finn to both become frightened and...aroused.

Both PB and Marceline were suddenly removing his clothing, and soon Finn found himself only clad in his underwear. As the two began to kiss his entire body, Finn began to think that maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. Hell, he knew he was going to enjoy this, two women he loved were basically throwing themselves on him, what could possibly ruin this moment-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MOTHER FUCKERS!" Jake said as he burst into the room wearing a blue robe and for some reason having a large gray beard.

Finn awoke rather violently in his bed, sweating all over and breathing rather heavily. Looking around, it took the young adventurer a couple moments to realize that he had been in a dream, and he felt slightly disappointed to have been woken so soon before the fun had started.

Jake suddenly entered the room, carrying two jugs of chocolate milk. "Hey buddy, how ya' feeling?" He said as he handed one of the jugs to Finn.

Taking a long drink, Finn wiped his mouth before answering his friend. "Fan-fucking-tastic Jake."

His dog friend looked at him for a moment before taking a sip from his jug. "Had a dream about you and two girls?" When Finn looked at Jake with honest surprise, the dog grinned. "Had one myself. Lady Rainicorn and Boobafina in a candy shack. Pretty awesome until the mechanical sharks showed up." Without waiting for a reply, Jake drained his jug of milk and then headed out of the room. "Night bud."

Jake sat still in his bed for many hours that night, wondering exactly how to get the thought of a dog, a Rainicorn, and a goose mating out of his mind. In the end he settled for induced comma.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so yeah, this was a weird one. Woke up at like 5:00am in the morning and just had a sudden urge to right something silly. This is what became of my urges. Also I think everyone should recognize where I'm getting Jake's great and wonderful line from. Other than that, hoped you enjoyed it. As always I'm TallHat, and I'll see you in the Nightosphere ya' sick freaks!**


End file.
